


Red Eclipse

by buzuki



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampire Hunters, this is kinda wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuki/pseuds/buzuki
Summary: Hunter Moon Byulyi’s life is full of stress, bloodsuckers and silver bullets until she meets a mesmerizing stripper that makes her brain release some dopamine.





	1. Birth of Venus

“Good morning, ma’am.” The younger girl says as she lifts the bright red tape that loudly reads, ‘Bureau of Vampire Extermination’ high enough for Byulyi to pass. 

She’s one of those kids who still have the passion burning deep inside, yet to be disappointed in life. Byulyi can only nod at the girl who’s looking at her superior with admiration, she can’t find it in herself to smile when she is a disgrace to all hunters. 

She was like that once, so full of life and ambition, ready to put a hole in every blood-sucker in her hometown. She even went solo before the bureau caught her, a street rat ready to risk her life to feel some adrenaline, to feel anything. She honestly can’t tell if that was a good thing that she had been found.

Nowadays, her only motive is to finish her paperwork fast enough to go home in time to catch a shitty show she’s watching to fill her empty evenings. It’s sad, really. She used to be fierce, not yet projected to injustice. She has now seen enough of it to last her a lifetime.

Byulyi shakes her head a little, getting rid of anything in her mind that isn’t work related. She still has a job to do after all. 

The scene in front of her is horrid as usual, Byulyi has seen enough of these to become desensitized. A tragically young boy, probably in college, with nasty scratches all over his body and a messy bite mark that has dried blood around it. Byulyi can only sigh as she wears her plastic gloves, this is most likely the job of a newly turned vampire, she thinks. They are the most animalistic ones, after all. 

Byulyi grimaces as the smell hits her nose, this is the only part of the job she still hasn’t gotten used to, that and occasionally having to break the news to the family of the deceased. It’s always disturbing, seeing their faces break down as devastating words reach their ears. 

She tries hard to keep a straight face as her partner, Jaehwan, approaches with an identical expression, seemingly in the same situation with Byulyi. He flicks the tail of his coat as he crouches down next to the corpse and Byulyi. His well-sculpted face is tense when he turns to her as if to ask what’s the situation. 

“Lee Minseok, 21, a literature student in Yonsei University. Found by a passerby two hours ago, no eye-witnesses so far.” Heeyeon’s voice is heard in the deserted street when she comes close. She is careful to avoid the blood stained sidewalk as she nears them, careful not to tamper with the evidence, not that vampires leave any DNA behind.

Jaehwan sighs next to her. “They always like the younger ones.”

“And apparently drunk ones.” Byul says as she pulls out a receipt from the victim’s pocket. It’s from a bar nearby, and the list of the things the kid bought is impressive. 

“He couldn’t have drunk this all by himself, maybe he paid for his friends. Let’s find them.” Heeyeon says as she takes the receipt form Byulyi and sticks her tongue out to her when she protests. She tucks her long brown locks behind her ear, not letting them disturb her as she examines the details on the paper. 

“Why are you with us on field today, anyway?” Byulyi challenges, she loves Heeyeon as a friend but as a partner she annoys her with being one step ahead at all times. It was simpler when she was back home and the best there was in town. She would be envied by everyone, peers and seniors alike. But then she was foolish enough to accept the offer that lured her to the shiny lights of Seoul. Now, in the big city, suddenly everyone is a star. “Where is Hyojin?” 

“I got here before you two and since this is her day off, they didn’t let me do this alone. You’re stuck with me.” 

Byulyi frowns at the words her colleague just uttered. “What? Why is it her day off? Is she sick?”

“Byulyi...” It’s Jaehwan who scolds her when Heeyeon just sighs, “It’s her bachelorette party today. You forgot, didn’t you?”

“I, uh,” Byulyi blabbers, “I’m sorry, there’s just so much on my mind. Last night I couldn’t even sleep because I kept thinking about this coven case.” She shakes her head at herself as she continues monologuing, “It’s impossible! It’s an impossible case, I think they’re trying to punish us by giving us an unsolvable one.”

Jaehwan hurriedly eyes the clean up crew, Byulyi sees worry inside his brown orbs. He takes Byulyi and Heeyeon by their arms and lowers his voice noticeably, “I don’t think this is the place to open  _ that _ subject.” 

Byulyi wants to roll her eyes but decides not to. She knows Jaehwan is right, even if it makes him look like a scaredy-cat. They can’t afford to anger their superior more than this. She doesn’t want to end up dead in a ditch.

“Right.” mutters Byulyi under her breath and continues to examine the boy further. She doesn’t have much luck since she only manages to find a family photo in his wallet and a piece of paper that has a drunkenly-scribbled number on it. Probably a girl he tried to pick up last night. They could call her and try their chance to see if she saw anything. 

“Do you think this is related to the coven?” Asks Jaehwan, not really believing it himself either.

“No. They are way too careful and I don’t think they have a newborn. At least not an out-of-control one.” She says, stepping away to let the crime-scene photographer take pictures. Even if they are not the police, the government is nice enough to let them pretend so. They don’t have forensic teams or all those flashy equipment that cops in TV have. It’s only them, their silver bullets and stakes, and the clean-up crew that helps the civilians pretend that vampires are not that deadly. Their office doesn't even have A/C. 

“I feel like they might have one to be honest.” Heeyeon says as she leans against one of the walls that isn’t stained with blood. “You gathered that they have around six members but the amount of people we find that fits their style of hunting is too much for cautious old vampires to hunt. They must have a newborn on a leash.” 

Byulyi raises one of her eyebrows as if to challenge her. “So? They can be cautious and thirsty at the same time. We don’t have much evidence to believe there is a newborn.”

“We don’t have anything against it either.” Shoots back Heeyeon, crossing her arms. 

Jaehwan sighs as he gestures them to get into his car. They are done with the crime scene, even if they didn’t do much. “We don’t have anything anyway, stop running your mouths, we have paperwork to do.” 

Heeyeon playfully sticks her tongue out to her once again as she rushes to the passenger seat. “You’ll see, I’m going to turn out right.” 

Byulyi puffs away her hair as she settles onto the uncomfortable backseat of the old car, one that Jaehwan got from his grandfather’s will, listening to the horrible music the two in the front picked. The day already feels too long as she glances to her watch that says it’s only ten o’clock. 

 

//

 

The loud bass deafens Byulyi’s ears as Heeyeon and Jaehwan eagerly drags her through the strip club. The reds and blues of the flamboyant stage lights tease the fake jewelry scattered around the decorations. 

Byulyi wants to go back home and sleep after obsessing a bit more over the coven but Jaehwan already has enough teasing material against her, she’s not going to give him more by refusing to ‘have fun’. So that’s why she’s dragged here unwillingly, even though she’s happy that her colleague found happiness. 

They meet Hyojin and her fiancé Solji by the bar with happy faces and a growing tipsiness. Hyojin waves at them even though they’re within three meters, signalling the trio that she’s already getting tipsy. “Byul-ah, Hwannie, Yeonnie! Welcome, power bottoms!” Hyojin teases them only to get her arm slapped by Solji who’s trying to muffle her laughter at her fiancé’s words.  

“Go ahead and sit somewhere, we’ll start soon.” Solji says with a kind voice and a gentle smile, it’s almost surreal seeing her in a strip club but knowing that this was her idea is even more bizarre. The florist looks like she doesn't even know what a stripper is, yet here they are. 

They settle onto the flimsy plastic chairs thrown around the stage that has a shining pole ready to be spun on. Just as Byulyi is about to lean towards Jaehwan to dare him to spin on the pole, Hyojin raises her glass to silence the small crowd. There are people she recognizes like, their seniors in the office, Wonshik and Hakyeon. There are a few more girls, who she guesses to be Solji’s friends. 

They all turn to Hyojin, who’s waiting for the conversations to dim down. “Good evening, dear guests. First of all, thank you all for coming, we know it wasn’t for us but for strippers but we still appreciate it. I’ll probably talk a lot when I get eventually more drunk so I’m going to keep this short. I love my fiance and she’s better than all of you. Thank you.” She finishes off, there are cheers and boos around her as Solji laughs and rewards her -totally uninspiring- speech with a kiss. 

“Yes, as Hyojin elegantly put, thank you all for being with us and we expect to see all of you at the wedding as well. Let’s have fun and see some tiddies.” Solji says, gathering a roaring response from her small crowd. She waves her hand to the DJ and the spotlights flicker. 

First comes out a stripper in a bright red robe that barely covers what she has underneath. The DJ announces her to be ‘Hwasa’. She seems fierce, her eyes burning with passion and not at all fazed by the size of her crowd. She reminds Byul of a lion, strong and ready to prey on the clueless. 

She smirks at them as she bends over with a smoothness that compliments the music, gathering a whistle from someone in the crowd. Her eyes tease the couple and her hand roams around her body threateningly. She manages to hypnotize them all with her performance, even before she touches the pole. Her fingers grasp the metal as her other hand unties the knot that is keeping the small robe on her. Byulyi slightly gasps as she sees the corset underneath, earning herself a mocking look from Jaehwan. 

Hwasa takes of the red clothing completely to reveal the glory of her body, a curvy visual-feast that makes Byulyi’s mouth hang open. Maybe this is better than dozing off on the couch. 

The rest of her performance leaves the small crowd mesmerized, with loud claps at the end. She winks at them as she bends down in the most seductive way possible to retrieve her robe, getting cheers once again. 

The DJ never stops the slightly annoying songs that make you bop your head instinctively and a few more girls get on the stage. Their routine doesn’t involve the poles but they make up for it with all the synchronized movements and the priceless facial expressions that lure people in as if the dancers were a pack of sirens. 

Byulyi blushes as one of the dancers drops to her knees right in front of her and grinds on the floor, making the dancer get out of character for a second and smile cutely. Heeyeon hits her shoulder as she laughs at the interaction between them. 

They get their drinks refilled while a woman named ‘Joy’, performs a very sensual medley of popular songs, making them also join in. 

As the night progresses, different acts go on stage, impressive dancers, breath-taking pole-dancers, heart racing strip tease shows but none of them leaves the mark on Byulyi like the last one. 

The DJ changes the pace from upbeat songs that you would hear in clubs to a very slow, sensual beat as she announces the name of the performer that will take the stage next. 

“For the next performance, some might need sunglasses for Solar who shines brighter than the sun.” 

Byulyi is about to make fun of the woman's cheesy stage name to Heeyeon when the dancer sticks one of her legs out the curtain as if she’s testing the waters with her toes. Her leg moves with the rhythm, bringing her whole body forward with a firm step forward. 

The woman is revealed behind the curtain as if she is a newly presented art piece in a gallery. Her dark locks flow on her shoulders, making their way down in a way that makes Byulyi want to run her hand through them for hours. Eyes look lost in the beat, her body moves in a way that makes it obvious to the audience that she has embodied her craft. Her face shows the simplest of emotions, yet they are so condensed. The lust, the excitement, the love is all there for them to take in. 

And Byulyi does. 

The outfit she wears is a black lingerie that looks like it was only made for her to wear. Byulyi feels overwhelmed by the woman’s excellence even before she starts her act but she is completely speechless when she does. 

Byulyi decides, midway through the performance, that Solar must have a liquid body. The way she spins and folds herself around the pole, serving everyone what they asked for and would never even think to ask. Byulyi feels like she is witnessing the birth of Venus as the woman spins once more, only one leg holding her secure and in place. 

It is kind of embarrassing when she is too far into the performance that she doesn’t even remember to clap. She gets out of her state when Solar disappears backstage and Heeyeon pulls at her arm, trying to get her up and make her dance with the rest of them. Now that the performances are over, they can dance drunkenly. 

Byulyi dodges her friends by excusing herself to the bathroom, she feels too shaken to just return to partying. As she washes her face, thanking Heeyeon for the water-proof make-up, reality fades back in. She is in her friend’s bachelorette party. She is in Seoul. She is a vampire hunter. She is Moon Byulyi. 

Maybe she shouldn’t drink anymore. 

After a few minutes of serenity, Byulyi feels like her head is a bit less dizzy. She doesn’t know what made her feel like this, it’s not like she never had more than a couple of drinks in the past, but she needs to snap out of it. 

She takes a deep breath and decides to enjoy the rest of the evening by dancing with her equally drunk friends and the couple that brought them here. But her plan is cut short when she steps back onto the dance floor.

She’s about to walk back to the dumb and the dumber’s side when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Before she can even turn back to find out about the identity of the said hand’s owner, a whisper sends shivers down her spine. “Hello there.” 

Solar has descended from the stage to walk amongst the mortals apparently but Byulyi doesn’t know what made her talk to her. “Hi?” She answers nervously, her heartbeat gets even faster when the dancer grabs her hand and tugs it gently towards the private rooms. With panic rising inside her, Byulyi is about to protest, saying that she doesn’t have that kind of money, but then she locks eyes with her two evil friends smirking at her.

“Congratulations on popping your cherry!” Yells Heeyeon, which makes Jaehwan absolutely lose it, as if it is the funniest thing he has ever heard. They are both pretty much out of it, as it seems. 

Byulyi either wants to die or kill her friends but the only thing she actually does is to follow the dancer with a bewitched expression on her face.


	2. Fortune Bringer

Chapter II : Fortune Bringer   
  


Her heart loses its rhythm as Byulyi watches the dancer slowly close the door, as if they met up in secret. She doesn’t know what she should be doing or how she should be functioning, she just stands there awkwardly while Solar turns around to face her.   
  
“Your friends are really generous, …?” Solar says, smiling seductively. A moment of silence passes for Byulyi to understand that the woman is asking for her name.   
  
“Ah, I’m Byulyi.” She quickly says, not sure if she stuttered or not. “And your name is…?”   
  
Solar tsks at her. “My name is reserved for my daily life but you can call me Solar.” She says, slowly pushing the vampire hunter towards the comfy looking yet ugly dark red sofa. It would look hideous anywhere else but in this room, in the back of a middle class strip club, it looks as if it was custom made.   
  
Back of Byulyi’s knees hit the soft cushions and as if all those years of physical training didn’t develop one ounce of muscle in her body, she immediately falls backwards, giving Solar the leverage she was trying to get.   
  
“You know, I don’t usually accept private sessions, I usually just perform because… well, I’m the owner of this club and I can put on a good show but… I must admit, you look, dare I say, tempting.” Solar says as she climbs on Byulyi’s lap, each knee residing on her sides. “You looked bewitched when I was on stage, I’m flattered.”   
  
If it wasn’t for the royalty-free slow jazz music humming in the room and the cheesy remixes of popular songs seeping in through the thin walls from the dance floor that her friends are getting trashed on, Byulyi is sure she would be able to hear her blood run through her body in panic. Solar is dangerously close to her, the black lingerie she has on leaves just enough for her imagination to run wild and the sweet smell of her perfume is making her dizzy. Yet there is something unsettling about the situation to Byulyi. Why doesn’t this feel right? Byulyi sighs.  
  
“Look, I… I really appreciate you accepting my friends offer but this doesn’t feel right to me.” She says, turning her head to the side to avoid looking directly at the sun, Byulyi is doubtful that she could have made an entire sentence otherwise. “I must seem like a complete loser but, it’s just… I don’t know.”   
  
To her credit, Solar gets off of Byulyi’s lap in a heartbeat and just sits by her side. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted this and was just acting shy. I’m sorry if I forced anything on you.” She says, concern written on her face. “I should have asked first.”   
  
“It’s okay, no harm done. I’m just not that into being this physical with someone I essentially don’t know.” Byulyi says honestly. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate Solar’s body, if anything she can’t even look at the woman without blushing. It’s just that she has always been like this, the need for emotional connection triumphing everything else inside her. Some may call her an idiot, like Heeyeon and Jaehwan would if they hear about this, but it’s just how she is.   
  
“Then would you like to get to know me?” Solar asks, her brow risen inquisitively. “I mean, we still have forty five minutes on the clock. Unless you want to get back out there now, I would be okay with that too.”   
  
Something inside Byulyi screams ‘NO!’ to Solar’s suggestion, she might not be comfortable with the physical stuff but she is still enjoying her sunbathing session. “I’m alright with talking.” Byulyi says, trying to sound cool and unfazed. “Besides, I would never hear the end of it if they found out I chickened out.”   
  
Solar giggles. “I think actually stepping up and telling me to stop is too brave to be called ‘chickened out’.”   
  
This makes Byulyi blush furiously and avoid the other woman's gaze. “I don’t know… Chickens are pretty fierce and brave actually.”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t know who decided that they were cowards but back in my family’s farm, the only animal that managed to scare the shit out of me was that one chicken. She would always manage to sneak up on me and peck my ankles. It was so annoying.” Solar says, her eyes look like she went back to her days on the farm.  
  
“You grew up on a farm? That’s interesting! Where is it?” Byulyi asks, hoping that this conversation would steer her mind away from horny thoughts trying to get back in her main focus.   
  
“Ah, it was a small land just outside of Seoul, it’s not there now, it was burned down a long time ago.” She says, shrugging as if to say she’s fine with it but her eyes tell a different story, a one filled with longing and reminiscence.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, must have been hard.” Byulyi offers her sympathies. “I hope no one was hurt though?”  
  
“No, no, no one in my family got hurt.” She assures Byulyi. Solar makes eye contact and smiles politely. “How about you? Did you grow up in the city?”   
  
“Not really, I’m more of a small town girl. Middle class family, eldest of three, average in everything in life. Now I’m a regular office worker. Nothing special or worth mentioning.” Byulyi says in her most bored voice. She is technically telling the truth, she does have a job that sometimes requires her to be in an office. It’s not like she can go around telling people that she’s vampire hunter.   
  
“Oh, really?” Solar says with a disbelieving look on her face. “The hard abs and biceps I felt say otherwise, Miss. I’m-totally-average.” Solar says, gently squeezing her arm. “And the tattoo you have poking out of your chest is a bit too… enchanted for an office worker, isn’t it?”   
  
Byulyi raises her eyebrows in question. “That’s quite observant of you, a bit too observant really.” She says, fixing her collar to hide her protection tattoo.   
  
“Relax, my ex-girlfriend was a hunter too, I know how to recognize one. I also know that one of the brides, and half of the guests are also hunters, I’m cool with it. I have nothing against people who are protecting the people from monsters.” Solar explains, leaning sideways onto the sofa. “To be honest, I find it really interesting and… well, hot.”   
  
“Oh.” Byulyi can only say, feeling the heat on her cheeks. “It is an exciting career, isn’t it?”   
  
“Very much so.” Solar says with a mysterious smile and adds. “Do you mind telling me a few stories? Are you any good or are you a rookie?”   
  
“Pfft. I am good, one of the best but currently being punished with dead end cases so no recent stories but I can humor you with my first year memories. Those are fun because I started hunting solo without any training. Stupidity is always funny when you are still alive to tell it.” She jokes, making Solar laugh.   
  
“Sure, I’m all ears, you rebel.” Solar says, getting comfortable in her seat. Byulyi feels the need to take off her jacket and give it to the girl who looks like she’s a bit pale and cold. Solar smiles back in gratitude.   
  
  
“Okay, it’s the second year of high school, just after the first time I killed a vamp… well, accidentally. It attacked me when I was going home from martial arts practise and I was lucky enough to carry a silver pocket knife. I was on a high from almost dying and my naive ass believed I was born to kill ‘em. So I made a plan to lure one into my ’trap’ and kill it. I was going to act like I was scared and lost after midnight in a deserted street, basically being a delicious little meal for a vamp. Then I was going to stab it just like last time. But boy, was I wrong...” Byulyi says with a chuckle, continuing narrating her story for her eager listener. She goes on for half an hour, jumping from story to story, making Solar laugh and learning that she has a rather… unique laugh. Their time nears its end as Byulyi finishes her story. “And that’s how I ended up on my local theatre stage with only boxer shorts and a white tank top soaked in blood as a play was ongoing. Got me booed off stage.”   
  
  
“That’s so ridiculous. I swear to God, the bureau must be thick as hell for not finding out about your solo adventures sooner. How hard can it be to find out that a weird ass teen was out there killing vampires in her free time?” Solar argues between giggles. Her face falls as her eyes register what is written on the clock. “Ah, I really enjoyed this, Byulyi-sshi, but our time is up.” She says getting up and stretching. She gives Byulyi her jacket back and reaches for her as if to fix her collar but instead she messes up her hair, attire and the minimal amount of makeup she has on with her fingers. “You need to look shaken to be believable.”   
  
Byulyi blushes deep red once again, heartbeat picking up where it left of when they entered the room. She gets up on her feet as well, facing Solar. The dancer looks at her with a hint of affection in her eyes. “This was unexpectedly lovely and wholesome, so, thank you.” She says, hand brushing off something off of Byulyi’s shoulder. “Maybe drop by here sometime, I would love a good chat occasionally.”   
  
Byulyi is caught off guard as Solar grabs her face and kisses her cheek oh-so lightly, the necklace on her neck grazing her skin slightly, making her jolt. “See you around, cutie.”   
  
And with that, Solar is gone and Byulyi is frozen on spot.  
  
A minute passes and as she’s touching where Solar kissed her cheek, Heeyeon and Jaehwan pop their heads in from the door. “Oh my, look at that starstruck teen.” Jaehwan says, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “They grow up so fast, don’t they, honey?”   
  
“So fast.” Heeyeon mockingly-whispers.   
  
“Oh, shut it.” Byulyi says, punching both of their shoulders, “You two are insufferable.”   
  
“And?” Jaehwan asks with a scoff. “It’s not like you have other friends.”  
  
Byulyi wants to object but knowing he is right, she just gives him a look and heads over to the dance floor. She originally planned to go home early but right now, she has too much energy to go home and sleep.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Byulyi knows that she is hopeless. She knows that she will look extremely lame but she can’t help but steer her car towards a particular strip clubs way.   
  
It’s not like the club is way off her route, it is actually a part of the neighborhood that she is supposed to be patrolling anyway but she still feels stupid, circling the same streets yet chickening out everytime and speeding past the building.   
  
Solar probably just wanted me to come more so I could spend money there, she thinks, frowning as she passes by the club again. But then again, why would she look so genuine if she really didn’t want to see Byulyi again? Is Solar really capable of faking the look in her eyes so well that Byulyi wants to stare into them for hours?   
  
These questions tense Byulyi up the more she thinks about them, finally resulting in her to just say ‘fuck it.’ and hit the breaks, parking a few steps away from the club.   
  
She gets out of her department issued car, a 2001 Sedan that was left in the office garage until Byulyi volunteered to have it fixed. It was hard, the car was almost not worth it because it wasn’t anything that was special, not too old to look nostalgically cool or new enough to impress, but it had wheels and could take Byulyi to places, and that was all she was looking for. She closed the door of the car, cringing at the squeaking sound that it made as she locked it.   
  
After a few more hesitant steps, she just takes a deep breath and pushes open the door, revealing the club from two nights ago. She manages to stop herself from coming here yesterday, mainly because she managed to catch and kill a vamp during the first hours of her patrol and was busy filling out the paperwork related to it and briefed the clean-up team. But today, as lame as it might sound, she couldn’t focus on her work because her mind was on Solar and how she invited her back to the club.   
  
The inside didn’t change at all, expectedly, since two days ago, the main area is still poorly lit with many LED lights varying in colors, the podium is occupied by a dancer she recognizes from last night, dancing and smiling seductively to the guests that look entranced.  
  
She gazes around for a second, getting a few curious looks from the employees as she scans the room for Solar. Just as she’s about to give up and leave, she feels someone's breath on her ear as well as a hand on her shoulder. Before the person can say anything, her instincts kick in and she is grabbing her target by their arm, or at least trying to. The person, who she quickly recognizes as Solar, manages to avoid her move and is looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Byulyi’s ears burn with embarrassment as she takes a step back.   
  
“I’m so sorry, it was an instinct.” She manages to say, looking down. “I just wanted to…”  
  
Solar chuckles a bit before holding her hand and dragging her towards the bar.  “It’s okay, I know how hard office jobs can be on a person.” She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “What brings you here? Did you change your mind about the private session?”   
  
This doesn’t help calm Byulyi’s already beet red cheeks down. “No, but maybe I will if I get to know you.” She says, trying to sound smooth but stuttering a bit. “I was just passing by, since I patrol the area, and wanted to say hi.”   
  
Solar pours her some beer that Byulyi should really not accept but who can say no to those eyes?   
  
“Well, I’m glad you did. Tonight is a bit boring, I don’t have a stage, just here to be the boss.” She says, swirling the wine the bartender gave her. “How is your shift going?”  
  
Byulyi takes a sip of her beer, the familiar taste filling her mouth. “Nothing happened yet, things happen usually deep into the night, if they happen at all.” She says, toying with her bracelet that is charmed to get warmer when there is someone around who has murderous intent, it is as cold as the beer she’s drinking. “I got one last night, interestingly, after months of bad luck. Maybe you were my lucky charm.”   
  
Solar looks up at her as she takes a sip of her wine, eyes even more enchanting behind the curled eyelashes. She has a cute smirk on her face. “Am I now?”  
  
“I would like to think that you are.” Byulyi says, not knowing where this courage comes from. “It would give me an excuse to keep coming.”   
  
“Why would you need an excuse to come see me? Aren’t I enough or do I have to bring you fortune for you to visit me?” Solar says, trying to pin Byulyi to a verbal corner.   
  
“So that I would have something to say if my superiors catch me here on my shift. Cops are superstitious, you know?” Byulyi says leaning towards her a bit. “And hunters are not so different, even more so if I say so for myself. Witches, werewolves, vamps and all…”   
  
Solars eye shines in a way Byulyi can only describe as curiosity. “Have you ever killed a werewolf? Or a witch?”   
  
“No, not my job. I have shot a werewolf with a tranquilizer before though, crazy but long story. And witches, well, let’s just say we have a special deal with the witch community. We don’t kill them and they… they aid sometimes.” Byulyi says, stopping before she reveals more than she already has.   
  
“Interesting, I thought you guys hunted magical beings in general, just killed vamps more often hence the name.” Solar says fiddling with her necklace, the same one she had on that night.   
  
“That’s a pretty necklace.” Byulyi comments, pointing at it. She is sincere in her compliment, it really is beautiful. A metal pendant full of aesthetic symbols, that seems familiar to Byulyi, with an orange gem in the middle supported by a thin silver chain, it is eye-catching.   
  
“Thank you, it was a gift.” She says, smiling down at it with an affectionate glint in her eyes. “It's enchanted, just like your tattoo.”  
  
Moonbyul raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Who gave you a charmed necklace?”   
  
“You’re not the only hunter who knows some witches, Byulyi. I told you my ex was also in the business. She gave this to me, as a protection. Not sure if it works but it’s pretty.”   
  
“I can check if it works, if you want.” Byulyi says, her eyes stuck on the pentagon shaped gem.   
  
Solar closes her hands on the pendant. “I appreciate the offer but it’s a special thing for me and I don’t usually take it off.”   
  
“Ah, I’m sorry if I was being insensitive.”   
  
“Don’t be, it’s okay.” She reassures Byulyi. “It’s not that dramatic, I just don’t care if it works or not.”   
  
They continue their conversation for ten more minutes, settling into a comfortable pace between them until one of the performers who she remembers to be named Joy comes up to them and whispers something into Solar’s ear after bowing to both of them.   
  
“Ah, alright, I’ll be right with you.” Solar says, getting up from her seat. “I have to go, Byulyi, but drop by again soon, I wanna see if I’m really bringing luck to you.”   
  
Just as she says this, she kisses Byulyi’s cheek just like last time, light but effective and trails behind the tall girl.   
  
All Byulyi can do is down her beer in one go and get out of there. She doesn’t know why but she’s in a hurry to get out of the club so she gets her wallet out to pay for her drink. The bartender shakes her head. “It’s on Solar-unnie.”   
  
Byul can’t find it in herself to object so she asks for a pen and a paper.   
  
  
_Thanks for the beer, you didn’t have to_  
  
_-B_  
  
  
Byulyi practically runs outside and takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Solar still lingers in her mind and on her cheek. She shakes her head to get herself together and gets in her car, she has a job to do after all.   
  
Not even half an hour passes before she spots a suspicious couple going in a dark alleyway. She decides to park on the opposite side and observe with her night vision binoculars.   
  
A really drunk looking boy and a pretty girl are making out a few meters into the alley, the girl seems sober. Byulyi is about to let it go and decide that they are just stupid youngsters having a dangerous make out session when she notices the girls teeth. The guy is too far into the zone to notice her sharp fangs coming out. Byulyi immediately gets her gun and dagger ready and opens her door as silently as possible. She acts like she just came out to smoke and is waiting for someone by leaning onto the car in case the vamp noticed her. She finishes her preparations with activating a tattoo that is on the base of her spine, on her _muladhara_ , according to her spell-castor. It is supposed to keep her grounded while making her less noticeable to unholy creatures. She lays her bare hand onto the ink and whispers three times.   
  
  
_Capiendas feras mortalia facta._  
  
  
A light electric-like current moves up her spine and makes her shiver. It’s time to move.   
  
She rushes to the other side of the street with the stealth of a cat and leans her back onto the wall, peaking at the victim and the beast. She has to be smart about this, she has to take it out before it can bite the boy.  
  
She decides to try her chances with knife throwing and when she has a clear view of the monsters back, she throws one of her many silver knives at it.   
  
It hits the vampire but not in a spot that is deadly for it. It immediately drops the victim and turns back at the hunter, hissing and lunging forward. However Byulyi is ready. They wrestle for a bit before Byulyi manages to duck its claw like nails and drive her dagger to its unbeating heart, killing it. Byulyi knows she’s lucky, the vamp that is lying down on the ground is one of the youngests she ever killed, therefore less skilled and more frantic. It never stood a chance before a seasoned hunter.  
  
After a few silent seconds filled with her heavy breathing, Byulyi takes her dagger and knife back, wiping them onto the vamps clothes and putting them back in their sheaths.   
  
She helps the confused yet too drunk to be afraid boy up and helps him into her car to get him to the office.   
  
She maybe is my lucky charm after all, Byulyi thinks as she drives past the club on her way back.   
  
  
  
  
*Capiendas feras mortalia facta. = Mortal deeds deceive the beasts.  
  
**Muladhara: The root chakra is the first chakra. Its energy is based on the earth element. It’s associated with the feeling of safety and grounding. It’s at the base of the chakra system and lays the foundation for expansion in your life.  
  



	3. Lucky Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! it's been a while since i wrote this, or at least it feels like it. I really have a good plot for this story, i really hope I can make it all come together well. Anyway, how are you, people, anything exciting in your lives, something you wanna share? I'm all ears, you can comment on here or I'm free to talk whenever on twitter @buzukiff. 
> 
> enjoy this chapter <3

“What’s with you this past 2 months, did you drink a luck potion or something?” asks Jaehwan as Byulyi waltzes into the office, showing off her blood-covered blade by pretending to clean it. She smirks at her friend and sits down at her desk that is right in front of Jaehwan’s.  

“What can I say, I was born to hunt.” She brags, putting her feet on the table in a cocky manner. “Don’t be so jealous, I’m sure you can catch one soon, the city has been generous lately.” 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes at her before turning his focus back on his monitor. He has always been able to gather his focus in a way Byulyi envied, his eyes only seeing the task at hand, not getting distracted, unlike Byulyi, whose attention could shift with the smallest distraction. 

Annoyed that she didn’t get the praise she wanted from her partner, Byulyi turns to her computer, pressing the power button to turn it on. It is a shame that the apartment still has the technological equipment bought back in 2005 but Byulyi doesn’t really care, she only uses a few features anyway. 

While waiting for it to open, she cleans her knife for real, using the special disinfectant that the department issues to every field worker. Byulyi thinks that they commision witches for this but even if she asks, nobody will tell her the truth openly. Working with one supernatural being while claiming another should be hunted doesn’t look good in the public's eyes. 

As her hand glides the cloth on the surface of the blade, her mind wanders around the topic that became the center of the merry-go-round that is her consciousness; Solar. 

Byulyi knows that this path she’s going down is risky, especially considering the fact that the dancer is one of the most private people she ever met. She still doesn’t even know her name, only ‘Solar’. 

She can’t lie and say that this doesn’t add a layer of mystery that she finds attractive. Even if she doesn’t like to admit it, Byulyi likes having to work for information, Solar doesn’t hand out the details of her life just like that, Byulyi has to mine for them in their conversations using cleverly worded questions as her pickaxe. Maybe it is a silly way of thinking but every thing she learns about the older woman feels more worthy like this. 

The awakening sound of the monitor brings her train of thoughts back to the office and she types her password after setting her weapon down;  _ vaMpSlayer92.  _ She scoffs a little at herself for having such a silly password but she feels weirdly attached to it at this point, it has been her password for everything since she started hunting. What is now an inner joke that only she knows was once a proud statement to rookie Byulyi. 

She shakes her head to get herself together and begins typing her report. 

 

_ 2019.03.15 / Hunt Report by Moon Byulyi _

 

_ I started my patrol as the sun set, as the protocol demands, the first 5 hours were uneventful and nothing happened that would concern our department. As I turned right on Janghan-ro around 23:30, I saw two individuals, one seemingly drunk and the other supporting their weight, basically dragging the other person. I decided to park my car a few meters back and observe. I closed all the lights in the car and watched with a pair of night-vision binoculars. The sober one looked around for a bit and then grabbed the drunk person by their neck, seemingly effortlessly, and carried them to the dumpster between two buildings. At this point there was no doubt that there was something going on, so I got out of the car, readied my weapons according to the protocol and activated my anti-detection charms. The target creature must have been in a weak state because it did not sense me at all and I managed to kill it before it bit the blacked out young man. I contacted the necessary units and the victim was transferred to a hospital and the vampire body was disposed. Nothing more to report. There were no casualties or rule violations.  _

 

When she finishes filling the necessary forms, Jaehwan calls her name. “Byul-ah? Come here for a second.” 

He is pointing at a map of their neighborhood filled with red dots and writings. “Where were your last hunts, each of them?” 

Byulyi points them out one by one, all eight of them. Jaehwan raises his eyebrows as she points to tonight's kill. “You seem to love this particular area, huh?” He says, pointing out the fact that all of these had been really close to each other. “Why are you patrolling here heavily, is there something near? Did you discover something that I don’t know about?” 

Byulyi gulps. “No, no. The first two nights were purely coincidence but then I got superstitious and went there often.” 

He doesn’t seem convinced. “You? Superstitious?” He cocks his eyebrow. “I mean, it’s not even a busy area, only a few shops and a stri-” He stops in the middle of his sentence. 

“No.” Says Byulyi, maybe a bit too defensively. “Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking because you’re wrong.” 

“Uh-huh.” He says grinning, looking like he won a goddamn lottery. “So, are you guys dating?” 

Byulyi groans and punches Jaehwan’s, who is still smirking, shoulder. 

“What did you do this time?” Heeyeon asks him as she walks towards her desk, stirring her coffee. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jaehwan protests, rubbing his arm. “On the other hand, Byulyi might be  _ doing  _ a lot more things lately.” 

Byulyi rolls her eyes. “Keep your wet dreams to yourself, Kim. I don’t even know her name.” 

“Ooh, still in the roleplaying phase then? Kinky.” 

“Oh, shut it.” 

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Byul-ah, welcome.” Solar says, stretching as she reaches to touch her toes. “I just performed, you missed it.” 

Byulyi smirks as she sits down on the bench right in front of the one Solar is stretching on. “I didn’t.” She says, pretend-yawning. “It was… decent.” 

Solar rolls her eyes at the hunter, clearly annoyed. “As if you could tell apart good pole dancing from the rest. All I have to do is drop a few times and bite my lips and you're already drooling.” 

Byulyi is taken aback for a second at the womans straightforwardness. “W-well, that’s just wrong.” She manages to say, albeit in a lame way. 

Solar snorts as she wears her oversized black shirt that has some english stuff on that Byulyi can’t make out, Byulyi tries not to stare but this woman knows how to push Byulyi’s buttons as if she went through  _ Byulyi’s Book of Weaknesses and Kinks _ . “You are so easy, Byul-ah.” She says, giggling prettily. 

“You make it easy.” Byulyi says, voice a little lower. She doesn’t know what is she going for but at this point she is just winging it. 

“And you make it cheesy.” Solar says, trying to hide her blushing face by turning away. “Why are you here at this hour anyway, don’t you have a job to do? Was that a lie to look cool so that you could get into my pants?” 

“Hey! You were the one who nearly gave me a really intimate lap dance the first day we met. And, yes, I do have a job but I’m on my break and I came here to stock up on this lucky charm of yours. Lately I’ve been killing it, literally.” 

Solar chuckles at her pun as she grabs Byulyi’s hand and tugs it towards the door at the back. “Come then, let’s sit in my office, the sofa is more comfortable.” 

They enter the office and even from the first glance, it looks nicer than the rest of the club. The room is designed with a minimalist approach and with light blue, black, and white in mind. A large black desk sits at the center of the room with a pc on top and what looks to be a mini fridge at the bottom. A comfy looking black & white striped couch complements the baby blue walls and coffee table cover. There is also another door, which Byulyi assumes leads to a bathroom. 

“I didn’t expect your office to look this nice… compared to the rest of the club.” Byulyi says as the woman gestures for her to sit on the couch. “Beer or wine?” Solar asks as she crouches down in front of the fridge. 

“Beer, please.” 

A few moments later, Solar returns with drinks on both hand, a full beer glass and a glass of wine that has a really strong smell, almost flowery, weird enough. 

“Why does your wine smell like roses?” Byulyi asks sipping her drink. 

“Oh, my sister sent it from the UK a while back, she said it's a special wine that is made with grapes as well as crushed roses. It tastes strange, nobody else seems to like it but I’m used to it by now.” She says, drinking it slowly. 

“Oh? Your sister is in the UK?” Byulyi asks, excited that she is going to learn more about Solar. “What does she do?”

“She… she isn’t there anymore. She passed away and I drink this in her memory.” Solar says, swirling her wine, leaving faint traces of red on the glass. 

“I’m sorry to bring that up, it must have been hard.” 

“It was, but now all is well.” Solar says, shaking her head then smiling. “Let’s talk about something more cheerful, okay?”

“Of course.” Byulyi says, returning the smile. “So, have you had any vampire customers?” 

“Tsk, tsk. You know it’s illegal to offer service to a vampire, officer. Why would I answer that?” Solar says with a small laugh. “And if I did have such a customer, hypothetically, it would be really long ago and he would have been really handsome.” 

Byulyi’s smile falters for a second. “Oh, really? I didn’t know you had such… kinks dare I say?” 

“Oh, relax. He came in, watched a few dances, talked to a few other guests and left. And that was the only time we had vampire guests over, well, that we know of.” Solar says, waving her hand dismissively. “Why did you tense up, are you jealous?” 

“As if I would be jealous of a vamp. I was just worried that it hurt you.” Byulyi says, drinking her beverage to avoid eye contact.

“He didn’t even seem all that interested, curious as to why he came here at all but the past is in the past. Tell me something about your present, officer.” Solar says, inching a bit closer to Byulyi, bringing the scent of roses along. “Tell me about a case. Old, new, doesn’t matter.” ,

Byulyi, knowing full well that she shouldn’t have even disclosed her occupation, contemplates what to tell her with a fuzzy mind. “I can’t go into detail about anything but if I were you, I would avoid being alone or drunk at night around here, it has been swarming lately.” 

Solar raises her eyebrows, surprised a bit. “Really? I haven’t heard of any victim?” 

Byulyi grins proudly. “Well, you can thank me for that, your friendly neighbor Hunter Byulyi.” 

Solar chuckles as she puts down her drink on the coffee table. “Consider me thankful.” 

She sits back down, even closer this time, half of her leg is on Byulyi’s lap. She has a sultry look in her eyes that Byulyi can’t decide if it was always there or she caused it to happen. “It’s my job.”

“Thankfully no one prevents you from doing your job, unlike you who rejected me from mine.” Solar says drawing circles on Byulyi’s clothed arms with her fingers, faint and gentle. “That was unfortunate.” 

“Y-yes, it was.” Is all Byulyi can manage between her accelerating heartbeat and Solar’s sweet dizzying smell. 

“Then, would you like to give me a kiss, to make up for it?” Solar asks, a lot straightforward than Byulyi would ever be. 

She nods a little before leaning down towards the lips that had been taunting her for two months. 

Even the first contact of their lips is intoxicating, it is obvious that Solar knows what she’s doing. The bitter taste of beer and the overpowering flowery scent of her wine mixes up on their tongues as they slowly explore each other, bit by bit. Solar’s hands get brave and start to roam around Byulyi’s thighs, Byulyi also lets herself go. She parts her lips from the dancers for a bit and asks between heavy breaths and lustful gazes. 

“Is this okay? Do you really want this?” 

Solar looks at her eyes for a second making her forget that she still doesn’t know the woman all that much even if she’s smitten. Her eyes look like they hide secrets, secrets that are as powerful and mysterious as she is, light dancing in them. Then she smiles, her swollen lips stretching and she kisses Byulyi again, only a peck this time. 

“It’s really sweet of you to ask but you’ve been teasing me with that smug smirk for way too long already.” She says, swinging her leg over Byulyi, straddling her. “I’ve been wanting a taste of you since that day, officer.” 

Byulyi feels the heat rise on her cheeks as well as in the rest of her body as she looks up to the woman. Her oversized shirt has been hiked up a bit, revealing a bit of her performing outfit, a navy blue set of bra and shorts that is made of silk and adorned with white lace. It was already taking Byulyi’s mind to elsewhere when she was on stage but in this situation she can’t even think. 

Solar catches her gaze and takes her shirt off with a smooth gesture, leaving Byulyi dazed as she smirks on top of her. 

“Where were we, Byul-ah?” She asks before grabbing Byulyi’s chin and kissing her roughly, teeth scratching the hunter’s lips. Just as Byulyi grabs the woman by her sides, getting lost in the moment in the most amazing way possible, her phone rings loudly. 

With a frustrated groan, Byulyi reaches into her pants pocket and presses ‘answer’ without even looking. Solar doesn’t seem to care as she moves on to kissing Byulyi’s neck, exploring as much as her heart desires. 

“Hunter Moon speaking.” She says, a bit breathlessly. 

“Are you… are you running? Why are you out of breath?” She hears Jaehwan ask. “Whatever, where are you? You’re not in your car.” 

Byulyi’s eyes widen as she tries to sit straight but Solar has other plans as she smirks down at her and continues her kisses. “Uh, I saw a suspicious couple and decided to follow them and they went into some of the narrow alleys so I had to leave my car behind and continue on foot. Why, is there something…” She gasps a little when Solar nips lightly at the skin right below the side of her neck. “...urgent?” 

Jaehwan is silent for a second. “There has been a murder, in your patrol area. Hakyeon-hyung is furious because, well, you weren’t there and the victim is a politicians daughter so we will be punished for this.” He says, sighing. “If I were you, I would stop fooling around with my girlfriend, stop making up stories and get my ass out there. I’m texting you the location, be there stat.” 

Byulyi cups her face in her hands and whines loudly, mood already dead. “I need to go.” 

Solar pouts and gets off of her lap. “Do you really have to? We were just starting to have fun.” 

Byulyi damns whatever deity is responsible for this cruel joke internally and reaches for the dancer womans hands. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll try to make it up to you if I manage to live to see another day.” 

Solar kisses her cheeks lightly and leads her out of the office. 

“You can take the backdoor if you’d like, save some face maybe.” She says, smiling a little. And then she gestures one of the waiter girls for a pen and paper. 

“If they take you off of field duty or transfer you to another unit, don’t leave me hanging. I don’t like open-ended stories.” She says as she scribbles down a number. “Now go and get them.” 

Byulyi stuffs the paper in her pocket and rushes out the back, running to do her job, albeit very late already. 

When she throws herself onto her bed, exhausted and scolded for hours, she remembers the piece of paper in her pocket.

 

_ call me sometime  _

_ (888)26744477733 _

_ -Yonghwa _

 

Her eyes widen as she realizes that is Solar’s name, scribbled onto the world as if it wasn’t a secret before this. She hurriedly saves the number on her phone as she tries to fight off sleep, fresh sunlight making its way in helping her stay awake. After a few type-delete trials, she sends her message. 

 

**From: Moon Byulyi**

**To: Yonghwa-unnie**

_ >Hello, i'm still alive, shockingly.  _

 

She decides that it’s appropriate to attach a selfie with her text after five minutes of inner struggle. Just as she sends the photo and slams her phone down to her bed in excitement, it buzzes. 

 

**From: Yonghwa-unnie**

**To: Moon Byulyi**

_ >thats good to hear _

_ >cause I’m not done with you yet _

_ >still havent got a taste of you properly ;) _

**_> >Photo Attachment<<_ **

 

Byulyi feels like this woman is gonna be the death of her as she stares at her phone in awe, a picture of the dancer in a bathtub full of bubbles sending her a kiss is displayed on her screen.

 


End file.
